lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Erik Weber
| path = Serial Rapist Pedophile | seriesfirst = SVU | last = Bullseye (Part II) | serieslast = SVU | playedby = Henry Ian Cusick |}} Erik Weber was a recurring character on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. He was a member of COAP (Citizens Organized Against Predators), a local organization dedicated to protecting children from pedophiles. He is however later arrested by Detective Olivia Benson after it is revealed that he himself is a pedophile. History Erik grew up in Delaware with his sister Grace when he eventually raped her when he was a teenager. He told her that is was a misunderstanding and that is would never happen again. She believes him and he eventually moves to New York where he tells people that his sister committed suicide when she was raped by an unknown attacker. He eventually joined COAP in order to gain access to more girls and avoid detection by the police. He first became known to Benson and Stabler investigating the apparent abduction of Mackenzie Burton. He was suspected of convincing her to run away with him so he could take advantage of her. He was arrested and interrogated by Benson and Stabler but claimed his innocence as he explains he was trying to convince the girl to go home. It is eventually discovered that Mackenzie was lying to them and Erik is cleared of any wrongdoing (SVU: "Locum (Part I)") After this he proceeds to kidnap and rape a girl named Rose Samonsky at the Laffy Times Kids Club. When Detectives Benson and Stabler arrive to question him about flyers he posted around the area he used this opportunity to monitor the investigation. He then kidnaps and rapes another girl named Mandy Lecompte and then pins both crimes on a local rapist named Edwin Adelson. After Erik does this Edwin is beaten by a police officer and later commits suicide after he cannot take all the pressure he is receiving. Everything seems wrapped up until Mandy unintentionally revealed Erik's identity as the real rapist when she urinated on a chair when she heard him speak. Benson and Stabler confront him about this, which he initially denies, but relents after he sees his sister behind the detectives. He pleads with all of them saying he can't "help himself" while he insults Olivia. Erik takes a swing at Olivia, but Olivia punches him and Erik lands on the floor out cold. While detectives try to take him into custody, Grace grabs a sharp object, seemingly tries to kill Erik at first, but she ends up destroying the painting of herself when she was young. What ever became of Erik is unknown and it is possible he will serve a maximum life sentence in prison and was expelled from COAP for three counts of rape in the first degree and one count of manslaughter in the first degree (as his actions drove Edwin to suicide). (SVU: Bullseye (Part II)) Rape victims * Grace Weber — His sister * Rose Samonsky * Mandy Lecompte Category:Serial Rapists Category:Statutory Rapists Category:Pedophiles Category:Males Category:Criminal Masterminds Category:SVU Recurring Characters